1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hammer head and shaft adapted to be fixed to a connected arch, and more particularly pertains to removing nails with the connected arch leverage points for nails of varying sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Claw Hammers have been used for many years for extracting nails and spikes from a work surface. A claw hammer is particularly useful for removing nails from the work surface, because the hammer shaft provides leverage and thus a mechanical advantage which helps in overcoming resistance of the nail or spike to being pulled from the work surface. Difficulty can be experienced with a common claw hammer in extracting heavy long nails or spikes. This difficulty can be overcome by rising a separate specialized nail puller with claws. Often long nails are deformed when being extracted with a common claw hammer or nail puller.
Various devices have been invented to increase mechanical advantage of a claw hammer for extracting nails and/or spikes. By way of example, the prior an discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,116 to Panovic a claw hammer with varying pivots points
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,772 to Balkus, Jr. discloses a pivoted nail pulling device for claw hammer. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,215 to Connor discloses a nail extractor tool. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,236 to Kiernan discloses claw hammer with adjustable pivot points. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5.249,776 to Johnson discloses an adjustable leverage claw hammer.
While devices in some of these patents may be adequate for removing short or light nails, the fulcrum members of such patents are relatively weak when compared to the forces encountered in extracting long nails or spikes, and such devices would be prone to failure over extended periods of heavy usage. The hinged portions of said previously patent devices pose a weak link when forces are transferred during usage from the fulcrum to the handle or claws. High beating pressures can create failures in hinged designed devices.
Also some of the other fulcrum devices which are hinged to the hammer head have a tendency to accidentally extend from the head during normal hammering, resulting in faulty operation and damage to said work surface and device.